The Winner Twin's Halloween Special
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: What happens when the Winner twins, Usagi and Quatre, throw a Halloween party and Duo plans Quatre's costume? Total chaos.


The Winner Twin's Halloween Madness Andrea Cook Normal Andrea Cook 3 77 2001-11-01T02:01:00Z 2001-11-01T23:42:00Z 3 1113 6346 52 12 7793 9.2720 Print BestFit 

The Winner Twin's Halloween Madness

By Dreama Tsuki

e-mail: usagibarton@gundamwing.org 

            Hey minna! Just passing time on Halloween night since I am sick like always.. I don't own Sailormoon nor do I own Gundam Wing. Let the show begin!

^~^~^~^~^~^

            Usagi rummaged through a trunk in the attic of a very large house that was owned by her family, the Winners. She and her brother, Quatre, were planning on having the best Halloween party there ever was. Why? Because they were really rich and really bored.

            "AHAH! Here it is!" Usagi said gleefully as she pulled out a black cape, "perfect for tonight! Usagi the vampire is on the prowl tonight!"

            "Duo?"

            "Yes Quatre?"

            "Are you sure about this?"

            "Yes Quatre! This will be the greatest Halloween costume you have ever worn!" Duo said to the blond headed pilot.

            "But Duo," said Quatre with a blush, "I don't feel very comfortable wearing this stuff."

            "Quatre," said Duo, "There is nothing wrong with wearing women's clothes on Halloween."

            "Yeah," said Quatre, "But I look way too much like Usagi…"

            "Ew!" said Duo with a wince, "Quatre you gotta be kidding me! Usagi is way hotter then you are."

            "Duo that is my sister!" Yelled Quatre, whom was borrowing one of Usagi's pink dresses, a pair of clip-on earrings, high heeled shoes, and a bra underneath that was stuffed with balloons.

            "Sorry Q-man," said Duo with a shrug, "I just can't help myself."

            "Well you better," said Quatre, adjusting his bra with a blush, "Or else Wufei will kill you."

            "Good point," mused Duo, "Ack! It's 6:47! I better get changed!" And with that he ran up to his room.

            Wufei opened the door and let himself in, he was dressed in a medieval type outfit with a loose-fitting shirt that was open a bit, tight tan pants, and leather boots, "Hello? Onna? Winner? …Maxwell? Barton? ….Yui? Is anyone home?"

            Quatre walked in, "Oh-!"

            Wufei, thinking Quatre was Usagi, grabbed the poor blonde boy and held him close, "I dressed up like you wanted." Wufei smiled and was about to kiss Quatre when the blond pilot shoved him away and ran for dear life.

            "Onna?" Wufei asked curiously as he perused Quatre.

            Usagi came into the room wearing a black dress, the black cape, very  white makeup, blood-red lipstick, black wig, and a set of vampire teeth, "Wufei?" she looked around, "I could have sworn he was in here…. OW! These vampire teeth are sharp!" She exited the room into the kitchen.

            Heero walked into the mansion wearing a priest's outfit and a braided brown wig, "Hnnn." He walked into the kitchen after a mysterious woman with black hair.

            Trowa was next to arrive, he wore the scariest outfit known to man, a Tuxedo Mask outfit!! AHHHH!! He heard noises of distress coming towards Quatre's office and went in that direction.

            Duo came down in the classic "Scream Movie" killer outfit, his stomach started to growl and he went into the kitchen to get a snack. He arrived just in time to see a braided man pointing a gun at a very hot Goth lady who was about to eat cotton candy.

            "NOOOO!" he screamed as he grabbed the gun of the braided man. The Goth woman turned around, saw the Scream Movie killer and screamed, but when she opened her mouth, Duo saw that she was a vampire! "AHHHH!!" screamed Duo as he accidentally shot the gun, whose bullet hit a knife that shot in the air, flipped and barely missed the shoe of the braided man.

            "That was awesome!" mused Duo as he looked into the face of the braided man, but then he realized that he was looking into the face of himself! "AHHH!! I have been cloned!" And with that he ran out of the room and to Quatre's office.

            "Oh come on, don't be shy," said Wufei as he put an arm around Quatre, "I have never seen this side of you."

            Quatre quietly squeaked out in a high pitched voice, "I have never seen this side of you Wufei."

            "Of course you have," said Wufei, "Remember that night you told Quatre you were going to the library and instead came to my house?"

            Quatre looked ready to kill when Duo came in frantically, "Quatre! Wufei! You gotta help me! There is a vampire and a clone of myself in the kitchen! I don't know how it happened! But I swear I saw them!"

            "Quatre?" Wufei said with the hit of surprise and nervousness in his voice, "You mean that this isn't the vampire Usagi said…" He looked down at Quatre and then was off with Quatre in angry pursuit and a bewildered Duo bringing up the rear.

            While running, Wufei saw his precious and real Usagi being chased by Heero in a cheap wig and priest's outfit, now it was Wufei's turn to get angry, "YUI!! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER BLACK WIG!" Wufei yelled as he made the chase go as follows: Usagi, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and then Duo.

Usagi nearly had tears in her eyes as all these people she did not know was now chasing her for no reason at all! This was not turning out to be so great after all… 

"Where is that prince charming that was supposed to get here and save me at 7:00?" she cried, but suddenly halted in the middle of the hall as the four others slammed into her and they all looked up.

There. Standing in the hall. Cape and all (Hey that rhymes! -.-;). Stood Tuxedo Mask, who was holding out his hand to help poor Usagi stand back up. Screaming and raving, Usagi refused that hand, followed by the strange woman and the masked killer, leaving the fake Duo and sexy medieval man behind at the mercy of Tuxedo Mask.

"I didn't think it would be that scary," said Tuxedo… er.. should I say Trowa as he took off his mask and looked at his fellow odd numbered pilots.

"All but the onna is weak," said Wufei as he ran after them to get his onna.

Heero and Trowa just kinda looked at each other and went into party room where the other "sane" guests had been escorted to by the servants during the fiasco with our heroes.

By now Usagi was nearly to the door when a pair of arms that were owned by a very sexy man scooped her up. "Wu-chan?" she asked  curiously.

"Who else did you think it was onna?" whispered Wufei into her ear, "Nice outfit."

Usagi giggled, "Don't call me onna."

"RUN FASTER QUATRE!" yelled Duo.

"Duo!" said Quatre as he grabbed Duo's shoulder, "I think we lost him."

Duo looked around and gave a sigh of releaf, "That was a close one…. Um… speaking of lost… Quatre? Do you have any idea where we are?"

"I think we are somewhere in the west wing of the house," said Quatre, "This part isn't really used that much, so I don't think anyone else is back here."

"Great…" said Duo as they started to look for the rest of the party.

By midnight everyone but the pilots and Usagi had gone home from the party and all the confusion had been cleared up. At least, for all but Quatre and Duo, they were still lost for most of the night. When they finally found the others they were all in the living room. Trowa and Heero sat and watched the news as Wufei read a book and let Usagi sleep on his shoulder.

Duo took off his mask and looked around, "Aw, the party is over?"

Wufei looked up from his book, "Where have you two been?"

"Lost," said Quatre exhaustedly, "I am going to bed, night everyone." And with that, the tired and slightly traumatized blonde boy went to his room, changed his clothes, and went to sleep.

"This night has been hell," said Duo, and he too went to his room and slept.

"Wow," mused Wufei, "He actually said something smart for once in his life." He hugged Usagi and continued reading his book.

The End!

Hope you all liked it! That's all for now and don't forget about going to www.geocities.com/dreamatsuki to see my web page! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::


End file.
